Wormguts
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 2 | heal = 350 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 90 | damsch = Death | minion = Skeletal Warrior | world = Wizard City | location = Firecat Alley | subloc1 = Wormguts' Stronghold | descrip = Wormguts happens to be one of the creatures in the game that had a makeover. Like Lady Blackhope, for instance, too. | spell1 = Death Trap | spell2 = Dark Sprite | spell3 = Fire Cat | spell4 = Thunder Snake | spell5 = Scarab | spell6 = | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 11 - 17 | hat1 = Charbane's Helm | hat2 = Cold Forged Helm | hat3 = Fairy Cap | hat4 = Firestorm Cap | hat5 = Soft Hood | hat6 = Wormguts' Insulated Hat | hat7 = Novice's Hat | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Angelic Drape | robe2 = Chillcloak | robe3 = Fairy Cloak | robe4 = Robe of All Trades | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Barkskin Boots | boots2 = Branded Footguards | boots3 = Canvas Wraps | boots4 = Explorer's Boots | boots5 = Footwraps of Seasons | boots6 = Martyr's Wraps | boots7 = Soft Boots | boots8 = Sturdy Boots | boots9 = Slippers of Rites | boots10 = Venomous Footwraps | boots11 = Soldiers Wraps | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Jeweled Dagger | athame2 = Ruby Studded Athame | athame3 = Studded Knife | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Bogeyman's Pendant | amulet2 = Choker of Ferocity | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Hallowed Band | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Brown Blooms | house2 = Carved Wall Shelf | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Fire Cat | trecar2 = Fire Elf | trecar3 = Ghoul | trecar4 = Keen Eyes | trecar5 = Snow Serpent | trecar6 = Tough | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Gummy Firecat | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = One Watch to Rule... | quest2 = | quest3 = }}